Known agricultural spray devices have a central beam or support holding a horizontally pivoting boom or spray bar at each side. The spray bar is normally pivoted by a hydraulic motor between a transport position and a spray position wherein the lateral spray bar comes to rest against the middle spray bar or support in the spray position. As the sprayer moves over ground irregularities in a field, the entire spray bar moves about a central vertical axis or each lateral spray bar moves independently of the other about its particular axis.
The problem on which the present invention is based is that the spray bar movements are relatively large and have a negative effect on spraying precision. The movements are still prevalent, even when the spray bar is supported from the main sprayer frame by an intermediate cushion support or when a resilient pad is provided between the stop and the pivoting member. This problem as well as the problem of increasing shock forces is amplified as spray boom length increases. Shock absorbent pads do not have sufficient cushioning effect, especially for large booms.